


The Last Elemental

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Elves, Gen, Shape Shifters, Tagging is boring, Wyverns, give it a chance, i want to publish this but havent finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namara is a one-of-a-kind dragon shifter with a story on her mind. Melody is an eccentric human-turned-shifter with an albino hedgehog and a book to write. Who would have thought they were the same person? And why the hell are they in the same universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been in the mood to finish my fanfics so I posted an original work. (All characters are mine but Melody is inspired by Sherlock and her hedgehog is inspired by Sherlock's skull)

     I frowned at the golden globe of light that floated in my palm. I had been working on suspended animation with my magic. I had planned to get my fellow shape-shifters and the elves to harness our magic so that we could suspend the entire Wyvern kingdom in time. High hopes right? I threw the golden globe of energy at the floor with a scowl. Whirling around to storm out of the room, I heard a sound not at all unlike the howl of the wind. It came from behind me. I sent a telepathic message to Jet, this could mean trouble. There was a distant-sounding shout behind me and I finally turned around. There it was, a swirling blue and green hole in the wall. Suddenly it pulsed and out of it came a seemingly human girl. Her lanky limbs, short, spiky black hair, pale skin and calculating eyes gave her a slightly unnerving look. Straightening the lapels on her long, black coat, she cleared her throat and spoke.    

    “Um, Is there any chance that I could talk to the person who opened that portal?”  
My eyes widened at this.

    “That’d be me”  
She hummed suspiciously at this.

    “You’re not fully grown, your magic shouldn’t be that advanced.” She said in her oddly monotonous voice.“Unless….”  
She walked over to me and bent down so that we were eye level. I suddenly recognized her unique silver eyes, I knew those eyes. We both scrambled backwards simultaneously.

    “No, Melody?” I gasped.

    “You can’t exist, that’s not possible, Namara?” She started  
I thought this girl had been nothing but a figure of my imagination, a story in my head. Apparently she thought the same

    “Okay, we’ll discuss this later. There are currently more pressing matters to handle.” She said.

    “And what would those be?”

    “Well, to start, the portal is still open to my universe so it’s waiting for someone to come through.”  
She stepped over to the “portal” in the wall and started inspecting the walls around it. I made a sound in the back of my throat after a while of her ignoring me and she turned to face me. The look in her eyes was something in between excitement, disbelief, and irritation.

    “You have no idea how exciting this is for me, my universe is so incredibly boring, I can’t stand it. My whole life I have been waiting for something like this to happen so please, do be quiet so I can properly think.”  
I rolled my eyes but didn’t make any more noise. After a while of her studying the portal, There was a crash and a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes fell through. Melody seemed to recognize him and cried,

    “Oh! Storm! I wasn’t expecting you. This adventure will be all the more interesting with you here.”  
They both blushed at this.

    “But you are late” She said gruffly.

    “I would like to ask why we are here.” Storm said.

    “Okay, pointless introductions now, Melody, Storm, Welcome to Elemental academy” I said, dodging the question.

    “So, you are each other’s parallel universe selves, and are stuck in one universe, which one of you did it?” Storm asked. Melody had probably told him about me. Said person bit her lip to suppress a smirk as she pointed to me. I rolled my eyes.

    “We need to find the school headmaster and send out a message to the students to be careful, the Wyverns ought to find out soon that there is two of us.” Melody said, turning and strolling out the door. Her coat flapped dramatically behind her like a midnight cloak as she strode through the halls of the school. We practically had to run to keep up with her, because although she was younger, Her long legs gave her an advantage. As we turned a corner, she ran into someone, it was Jet. Jet looked exactly like Storm other than the fact that he was taller and instead of spiky hair, he had overly joyous curls.

    “Good, now there are two Storms as well as two of me. But you’re late too, why are you both always late?” Melody said.

    “Who are you and what are you talking about?” Jet demanded

    “Um… It’s complicated. Long story made short, The boy with the spiky hair is your parallel universe self, try not to blow anything up, by the way, it’s very distracting when you do that.”  
Melody continued down the hall without further attention to Jet. Jet looked at me, his expression incredulous. I shrugged and followed Melody to the headmaster's office.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated if it is worthy of them.


End file.
